


Choke Me

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 14: asphyxiation ]He pulls away from the kiss, his breathing heavy as he looks up at Nines.“I want you to choke me.”





	Choke Me

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try out trans Gav this time, because it’s a cool ass headcanon. I’m not a trans man myself, so let me know if there’s any glaringly obvious errors!
> 
> Warning for use of female terms of anatomy.

The door has barely closed before Nines’ hands are on him, lips against his.

Gavin is pushed against the wall of his apartment, Nines’ tongue pushing into his mouth. He groans, his arms wrapping around broad shoulders.

Nines’ thigh is between Gavin’s legs, rocking up into his crotch. Gavin humps the leg shamelessly, his hands gripping Nines’ stupid turtleneck tightly.

The jeans Gavin is wearing are unzipped, Nines hand dipping below the waistband to feel Gavin’s wet pussy. Gavin moans, his hips bucking towards the hand.

He pulls away from the kiss, his breathing heavy as he looks up at Nines.

“I want you to choke me.”

There’s a pause. Nines blinks, processing the request, unsure at first if he’d heard right.

“Why do you want me to choke you, Gavin?”

The man blushes, looking away in slight embarrassment.

“It’s- I’m into choking. It gets me off.”

“...Sexually?”

“Yes, fucking _sexually._ It’s my kink.”

Nines’ LED blinks yellow. His other hand moves to Gavin’s neck, wrapping around it. He doesn’t apply any pressure, simply feeling it. Gavin swallows under his hand, biting his lip.

The hand at Gavin’s crotch flicks against his clit in the same moment that he begins applying pressure to Gavin’s airway. 

He does, indeed, seem to enjoy this, his head leaning back against the wall as he loses his breath.

After what seems to be an acceptable amount of time, Nines releases Gavin’s neck. Air rushes back into Gavin’s lungs, his hips pushing against Nines’ hand as this happens.

“Interesting,” Nines says.

Gavin rolls his eyes at Nines’ response.

“Your dirty talk could use some work.”

“What would you like me to say? That I’m going to fuck you until you’re screaming?”

Gavin’s eyes widen.

“That’s, uh, wow. Just- can we move this to the goddamn bedroom already, or are you going to fuck me against the wall?”

“Would you be opposed to that?”

Gavin stutters, staring up at Nines incredulously.

“You’re just full of surprises. Who knew the android had his own kinks?” Gavin laughs. “If you wanna fuck me here, you go for it, you horny little bot.”

Nines pushes his hand against Gavin’s clit, making the man moan.

 

“With pleasure.”


End file.
